


Pretty Things

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain is good at giving head no matter what he's wearing, First Time, M/M, Smoking, Titanic AU, like a good whiskey it burns and makes you feel terrible in the morning, possible dubcon, sexy bastards wearing tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU, or, same porn, different boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-sea-urchin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-sea-urchin).



“Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be out here by yourself,” someone said behind Ethan, making him startle in the quiet dark.  “Never know who might find you.”  Just a touch of an accent, something foreign, not British or even French.  Something Ethan had never heard before.  He turned away from the railing and the empty ocean to see.

A dark haired man came up beside him, looking sharp and exotic in white tie and tails, worth more than Ethan made in a month or even two.  Worth more than his ticket at least.  Too expensive for the second class deck, but Ethan wasn’t expensive enough, so they had something in common, even if they had nothing in common at all.

Ethan shivered in his shirtsleeves, not just from the cold.  Underdressed in every sense of the word as he stood there and watched the stranger light a cigarette.

“Didn’t think they let your sort up here.” the man said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.  He watched Ethan out of the corner of his eye, blowing smoke out over the dark ocean.  It smelled like cloves and money, and it made Ethan’s head swim with giddiness just to smell it.  “Usually have to go out slumming to find ones like you.”

“Excuse me?” Ethan demanded, blushing.  He shouldn’t have been up here, but this was beyond rude, even from a foreigner, even from a rich foreigner.  He should have stayed where he belonged, but there was nowhere quiet down there, no where to look at the black water all around them.

“Don’t blush, sweetheart” the stranger said, taking a step towards him, and Ethan backed away.  “You know what I mean,” he said, following with a lazy smile.  “Innocent,” one step, “poor,” another, “desperate,” he said, and backed Ethan against the wall.  “Not so many blondes in Pietrburk, though.”  The man put his hand next to Ethan’s head, cigarette smoke hanging around them in the chill air. He brushed unruly hair out of Ethan's eyes and leaned in.

His mouth was just as hot as his eyes were cold, though, and it took all of Ethan’s breath away when they kissed.  Or rather, he was kissed, too shocked to do anything but stand there and let it happen, his heart skipping too fast and his face hot.  Not one kiss in his whole life, not once with the pretty shop girl down the street, and now here he was with a strange man’s tongue in his mouth, blushing hot and getting hard just from a kiss, even if it was rougher and better than he’d ever imagined it would be. 

He pushed back, tentative at first then more, leaning into it, suddenly desperate.  

“Well, that certainly didn’t take much,” the stranger said, pulling back to give him a smirk.  Ethan glared, but his mouth was covered again before he could say anything, and he forgot what he would have said anyway.  

He twisted his hands in the lapels of the other man’s dinner jacket, not caring about anything besides the strange feeling of having someone push into him.  Wondered what other things would feel like until he was pulled out of that by a sharp pain.

The man stepped back, taking a drag of his cigarette as Ethan brought a hand up to his bloody lip.

“You bit me!”

“Just a little something to remember me by, darling,” the man said, leaning in to give him a lazy kiss this time, making Ethan’s chest tighten, sharp pain and a soft warmth.  “Come on.”  He turned away then, flicking his cigarette butt over the railing and leaving Ethan there in the dark.

“Where?” Ethan asked before he could think.  He stood there shivering from more than the cold, not sure he wanted to know.

The dark stranger turned to give him a lazy smile over his shoulder.  “My state room,” he said, as if it should have been obvious.  “Or would you rather spend another night in steerage?”  

He turned away and Ethan hurried after him before he could stop himself.  One step behind, not quite able to keep up as they past from second class to first and it was all Ethan could do to keep his shaky knees moving him forward.  He bit his lip and watched for crew to stop them, or just stop him, but it was late and they were alone.

Ethan wasn’t sure if he’d hoped to be stopped or not, saved from himself and this terrible stupid mistake.

They made it the whole way, whether Ethan wanted to or not, and then he didn’t have to trust his knees any more, pressed up against the door with a knee between his legs as soon as the door clicked shut.  The dark paneling dug into his back, and he only had a flickered impression of the room as his eyes closed, the foreigner’s hot tongue teasing his lips open too much.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Ethan breathed something, not sure if he’d said it or only moaned, pressed up against the door with no room to catch a breath.  

“What’s yours?” Ethan managed, coming back to his senses a little.  Too politely English even if he was hard and being used like a whore in an alley as the stranger ran a hand down his side and nudged Ethan’s head to the side to bite his ear.

“Does it matter?” he asked, lips on Ethan’s neck, and it didn’t matter, not with warm hands pushing his suspenders down and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.  “Sacha.”

And then Ethan couldn’t keep himself from talking, too nervous suddenly, too out of place here with the dark wood and velvet walls, like a fairy story of being carried off below the enchanted hill and sleeping for a hundred years.  “Just Sacha?” Ethan asked, needing something real to hold onto.  The room was bigger than the cabin he shared with three other men, thick with smoke and the smell of dirty laundry already, the doors here leading to other rooms and other things, like a bed and who knew what else.

“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce the rest, darling.”  Sacha swung him away from the door and pushed him down into a chair.  

Ethan just sprawled there bonelessly, weak and hard at the same time, just from kissing.  His mouth hurt, but only enough to remind him how good the kissing had been and make him want more.  

He watched Sacha sling his tailcoat off onto a chair and pour something from a decanter, the smell of good whiskey cutting across the room.  He blushed as Sacha turned and caught him watching, looking him up and down as he brought the crystal glass up to his mouth and took a drink.  

Ethan almost got up then, coming to his senses about what was going to happen with the look Sacha gave him.  Like the cat planning how to toy with a mouse.  

But he was too slow, pinned there by a lazy smile as Sacha poured the glass full again and came back to him in three quick steps, pressing the glass into his hand and standing over him, knees brushing together.

Ethan drank; it burned with no rough edges, better whiskey than he’d ever had.  Smooth and dark, making him flush deeper.  He froze as Sacha dropped to his knees right in front of him, the last thing he’d expected, his chest hot and tight with the whiskey and now hands on him, pushing his fly open and suddenly warm tongue on his cock.

He tried not to whimper and failed, tilting his head back against the chair.  Sacha had done this before even if Ethan had never even thought about it, his whole body taught with how badly he needed this.  Sure now that it was a fairy story with someone who could have bought and sold his whole family swallowing him deep and hard, kneeling in a white dinner vest when Ethan hadn’t been able to afford new shoes for the trip.  

He remembered the glass in his hand suddenly, shakily putting it down on the sidetable before he could drop it and let it spill on the plush carpet.

And a good thing he had, teeth raked up the length of his cock suddenly, harsh scraping where there had only been tight warmth, making him gasp and shudder and then back to the hot swirl of tongue around his cock, deeper with each stroke.  

He didn’t make it very long, couldn’t even if he wanted to, too embarrassed since stepping into that cramped cabin belowdecks to even think about it, tenement houses at home too crowded for anything.  He came into a strange man’s mouth quick and hard, letting himself be pushed into this by someone he didn’t even know, because it was better to do this fast and anonymously than risk anyone who knew him every finding out.

Ethan floated there bonelessly for a moment, not caring if it really was a fairy story and he really did wake up in a hundred years, this feeling too good not to hang onto for as long as he could.

But then he was being pulled up out of the chair, caught by the waist and held there as Sacha took the glass of whiskey and knocked it back.  They kissed again, cloves and the burning peat taste of the whiskey, and Ethan was being undressed the rest of the way.

He fumbled with the buttons of Sacha’s dinner vest, needing it off him, needing more, needing to know what else there was, but only got a laugh as his clumsy fingers tripped over the unfamiliar, starched formal shirt.  Sacha pulled Ethan’s shirt off him and pushed him at one of the doors, Ethan stumbling half dressed—more undressed—into a bedroom as Sacha undid his tie and followed after.

He was pushed face first down on the bed before he knew it, bent over the side of it as his trousers were finally pulled off.  A looming four postered thing, curtained and still almost bigger than his room below, even though it would barely sleep two.

Ethan propped himself up to look over his shoulder, needing to see this as he heard clothing thrown away.  He didn’t have much time, a heavy hand on his shoulder pushing him back down before he could take in dark lithe muscle, but he’d never have enough time for that, not after this.

Ethan arched his back against slick fingers forced into him, a little pain and pressure and hot sensation spreading him open.  He’d expected the pain but not how good it felt along with it, like being nowhere and everywhere at the same time, nothing else in his life except wanting so badly right at that moment.

And then he was being fucked, no other word for it even if it did make him blush hot with shame to think it, a strange man’s cock in him suddenly and it _hurt,_ sharp and burning.  Ethan gasped against the coverlet, wanting this but wanting it to stop tearing.  He shivered as Sacha leaned down against him and put his mouth on his shoulder, hot and throbbing inside him.  

“Just relax, sweetheart.”  Soft lips and a murmur against his shoulder, slow pressure as Sacha pushed further into him, and Ethan realized this wasn’t even all of him, barely anything even though he felt stretched to breaking.

“It hurts,” Ethan whimpered, trying to relax, trying to breath against the soft down coverlet with his whole body pulled taut and shivering.

Sacha pulled almost all the way out of him, more painful friction but it almost made him think it would stop, that they could do it a different way, so it wouldn’t hurt so badly.  

“It’ll always hurt, darling,” Sacha said, snapping his hips into him suddenly, making Ethan gasp and cringe under him.  “Life hurts,” another thrust.  “Everything worth doing hurts,” another.  “You just learn to enjoy it.”

Ethan squeezed his eyes closed against the pain of it, trying to close out how much it hurt.  Getting hard against despite it, or maybe because of it, and then there was another sharp pain in his shoulder, teeth and hot tongue sliding over the new broken skin.  He shivered and tried to get away, twisting his hands in the blanket and the curtain, his hands throbbing against the velvet and the silk.

But then it was done suddenly, the pain and the pressure and the heat gone as Sacha pulled out of him and hauled him up on the bed, climbing after.  Ethan turned over to face him, ready to push this dangerous foreigner away, but then his lips were on Ethan’s neck soft and teasing.

Then they were fucking again, Ethan’s legs spread bonelessly and one quick thrust as Sacha was buried in him but not so painful this time.  He threw an arm over Sacha’s thin warm shoulders, clinging onto him for life as they started to rock together.  Smothered into darkness as one of the curtains fell closed and cut them off from the rest of the room.  Everything narrowed down to being pressed open and fucked, the pain an ache cutting through the rest of the shivering, awful pleasure of it.

He fisted a hand in Sacha’s dark neat hair, dragging him up to kiss rough, and Ethan arched his back into him as Sacha came, more pressure but hot sharp relief.  He lay there weak as the other man pulled away from him and snapped his hips once, twice more, just to drag it out, watching Ethan’s face.  

Sacha leaned down to lay a kiss on his neck, soft at first, then sucking, pulling at the soft skin over his collarbone before he pulled out, leaving Ethan there shivering as Sacha pushed him over and lay next to him.  He watched and tried to get his breath as Sacha leaned out of the curtains and brought back a silver case and a silver lighter, dull light in the dark enclosure.  Ethan just watched him light another small cigarette, unsure of what came next until he was gathered up, his cheek pressed Sacha’s chest where he sat against the headboard.

Ethan shifted, still jittery with a warm arm around him and fingers brushing over his shoulder.  Everything else just a dull ache now, faded into darkness and warm tobacco smoke.

“Will it hurt as much next time?” he asked quietly.  Only got a soft snort in the darkness and a graze of fingers over his cheek.  Lazy breathing and no other sound, the engines and the world far away.

Ethan almost drifted off.  Just dull pain, soft bed and hard muscle blurring together as Sacha finished his cigarette.  He could have slept like that for a hundred years, until the soft click of a door closing startled him out of it.  

He shrank back from the movement as someone entered the room, horrified as Sacha pulled back the curtain, exposing them.  

A quiet little man in a dark suit moved across the room, picking up a silk dressing gown from a chair.  Neat dark hair, grey eyes, small and quiet as a mouse.  

“Just my valet,” Sacha said, stretching.  Ethan stared, horrified as the little man held up the dressing gown and Sacha stood to shrug it on, bare naked and leaving Ethan there clutching the sheets to his chest like a virgin on her wedding night.

Former virgin.

Sacha and the slight valet turned away and Ethan bolted for his clothes, pulling on his trousers while they both ignored him.  The valet opened a door to a bathroom, all white marble and brass fixtures, watching Ethan too closely now as Sacha crossed to it and stood in the door.  

Ethan startled back as Sacha glanced at him over his shoulder.  “He’ll walk you back,” he said to Ethan, with a wave at the valet.  “Meet him tomorrow night, same time.”  

Ethan stood there half dressed, staring at him.  Sacha crossed the room and pulled Ethan’s face into his hands, running the pad of his thumb over the bite mark before kissing him deep, pressing with his tongue just enough to make it hurt again.  Ethan blushed, embarrassed and ashamed to be seen kissing a man in front of anyone, even if he had been caught naked and tangled in a stranger’s sheets.

“It wasn’t a breakfast invitation, sweetheart.  Be there tomorrow night,” Sacha said, turning away to close the door between them.  Just left Ethan alone there with the valet.  

Ethan pulled on the rest of his clothes and followed the quiet man back to third class, ignoring his appraising looks.  He let the valet choose the place to meet, his face burning as he memorized how to get back to it from his cabin.  Even if he did have to spend the night in steerage after all.


End file.
